1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to an ejector mechanism for a card connector having a pivotable push button for preventing damage from occurring to the ejector mechanism by an accidental force acting on the protruding push button.
2. The Prior Art
Portable or laptop computers are provided with card connectors for receiving an IC card which expands the memory or function thereof. Each card connector is equipped with an ejector mechanism for ejecting an inserted IC card. The ejector mechanism commonly includes a push button attached to a push bar, an actuator, and an ejection plate whereby when the push button is activated by a user, the inserted card will be ejected.
Taiwan Patent Nos. 82102557, 82109139, and 83107162 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,204 disclose card connectors having push buttons fixedly attached to push bars and protruding from an outer surface of a computer housing when a card is inserted therein. The protruding push button may become easily damaged by an external force acting thereon which would render the entire card connector inoperable.
Taiwan Patent No. 85103753 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,395 disclose card connectors having push buttons which can be pivotably received within a housing of a computer when a card is inserted therein. The length of the push bar is decreased and the push button is protected from damage, however, the structure thereof is complicated which increases assembly time and manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved card connector apparatus is requisite to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current card connectors.